A drive signal is generally transmitted to a control end of an electronic device by using a transmission line, and is used to drive the electronic device to work.
However, because of a transmission line failure or the like, a wave loss phenomenon may occur in the drive signal, and the electronic device cannot be properly driven, which causes a security threat. For example, when IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) connected in parallel are being driven by using two drive signals, if a wave loss phenomenon occurs in one of the drive signals, the IGBT driven by the other drive signal bears a higher current; therefore, it is very likely that the device is overstressed and fails.
To eliminate this security threat, in the prior art, an output signal of an electronic device is detected by using a sensor, so as to determine, according to whether the electronic device properly works, whether a wave loss phenomenon occurs in a drive signal. However, generally, a price of a sensor is relatively high: therefore, costs are relatively high in this manner of detection by using a sensor.